


Early Mornings

by Kobo



Series: Acts of Intimacy [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because I haven't written Cassian's coat into any of these yet, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, and thats a requirement in the fandom, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, nonsexual acts of intimacy, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Sleep deprivation can lead to high blood pressure, grogginess, and letting simple things slip through the cracks. Simple things like forgetting to wear your jacket to breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoverKelevra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverKelevra/gifts).



> Guess who finally managed to work the other members of the Rogue One crew into one of these prompts?! Thank goodness... I love them all and they deserve their time in the spotlight, honestly. 
> 
> This might be the last of the [Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/157275007924/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) prompts for a bit, but that doesn't mean I'll be leaving writing behind. I've just got some other plot bunnies running around that I want to address! I will return to these eventually :)
> 
> Today's Prompt, sent in by [Rover-Kelevra](https://rover-kelevra.tumblr.com/): Finding each other wearing their clothes (which I slightly edited, so sorry about that... This is just where my brain went with this...)

 

With an exasperated sigh, Jyn sat down at the breakfast table the rest of Rogue One – including Kaytu for reasons Jyn was too tired to contemplate – occupied. More accurately, she fell into the breakfast table; the word “sat” implied some form of coordination, which, as previously noted, Jyn was far too tired to possess.

“Everything alright, Jyn?” Bodhi asked from across the table, clearly concerned. Cassian, sitting directly to her left, gave her a confused glance as well.

“Everything’s fine, Bodhi,” Jyn grunted. Logically, she knew that Bodhi meant well. Unfortunately, logic wasn’t a high priority for her at the moment.  Returning to the quiet of her room, rather than the outrageous noise of the mess hall, currently ranked as Jyn’s top priority.

“The dark circles under your eyes indicate severe exhaustion,” Kay informed her.

“I’m glad to know it isn’t my skin care routine,” Jyn replied sardonically.

Bodhi and Cassian exchanged a quick look before returning to their meals. Chirrut shook his head at her and laughed – Jyn would consider growling at the man if she didn’t honestly _like_ him – and Baze had never bothered to look up at Jyn’s dramatic entrance in the first place, so she’s left with only Kaytu staring at her.

“It is not logical for you to be this tired,” Kay continued to press. “None of the team has left the base since the Scarif mission.”

While that was, by some small miracle, true, living at the Rebel base doesn’t mean Jyn sleeps as much as she should. In fact, it really meant she’s sleeping _less_ than she should.

While Alliance command elected not to officially press charges against any Rogue One members, the general body of the Rebellion didn’t come to the same conclusion. Jyn knew, even fresh from the battle, in desperate need of medics and bacta, rebels swapped opinions on the rogues. Every fighter pilot and maintenance worker, every SpecForce soldier and strategist had become judge, jury, and executioner for the team.

_Shouldn’t they be saving that bacta for the real members of the Alliance?_

_I understand trusting Captain Andor, but why the strays he picked up?_

_If any of us had gone rogue, we would have been court martialed, but not the Imperial’s daughter, no…_

And Jyn was having none of it.

Regrettably, punching her way through base – her normal method of conflict resolution – would only cause more problems. While she wouldn’t mind facing penalties for punching some mouthy ensign in the nose, Jyn vowed not to create problems for Cassian or Bodhi or the Guardians.

 _A real shame_ , Jyn thought. _Some of these rebels could stand to see some action._

For the first time in a very long time – possibly the first time in her life, honestly – Jyn Erso took the high road. Every time a rebel sneered in her direction, Jyn bit her lip and said nothing. Instead, she dove into any and every task the Rebellion would give her. Any information on the retrieval of the Death Star plans were classified far above Jyn’s paygrade – Cassian jumped into that mission instead – but work around the base continued, with or without Princess Leia and the plans.

X-wings damaged in the battle over Scarif need repairing, as did their astromechs; the overall damage to the fleet needed to be officially recorded; personnel files needed to be updated with MIA, KIA, or WIA status. The destruction of Alderaan brought in a flood of new recruits, either civilians who had been swayed to the Rebellion or former Imperials whose tolerance for the Empire had officially been shattered, and someone needed to welcome them to the Rebel Alliance.

Whatever needed to be done, Jyn did it.

She had never worked on an X-wing before, but Jyn knew her way around a toolbox, and Bodhi could help with the finer details of how to fix a fritzing hyperdrive; updating records required no thought at all, so Jyn grabbed a datapad and began the monotonous work. While no one around the Rebellion would exactly describe Jyn as “welcoming,” no one doubted her efficiency at distributing uniforms and room assignments to the new recruits.

In short, no one could say Jyn Erso wasn’t doing her part for the Rebellion. Once the Death Star plans were found, once they were returned to the Yavin 4 and the rebels could see her father’s flaw built into the battle station, once the planet killer no longer hunted the Rebel Alliance or any peaceful planets like Alderaan, hopefully then the chilly atmosphere surrounding Jyn and the rest of Rogue One would thaw.

Until then, Jyn intended to work her _arse_ off to prove herself worthy of staying with the Rebellion. If that meant her sleep schedule wasn’t ideal, that basic facts kept slipping her mind, then so be it.

Basic facts like…

“ _Kriff,_ ” Jyn swore. “I forgot my coat. _That’s_ why I’m cold.”

Neither Chirrut nor Cassian bothered to hold back their laughter this time. Chirrut’s laugh filled the room, lighter than anything in the Rebellion has a right to be, and Cassian’s laugh was tiny by comparison, just a small chuckle, barely anything more than a rush of air into the mush that passes as oatmeal in the Rebellion.

“I forgot it’s cold in the morning,” Jyn complained into her own bowl of mush. Besides, with how hot and muggy Yavin gets at midday, Jyn thought forgetting the cold air before the sunrise seemed inconsequential. “I’m going to run back to my room to get it.”

“Don’t bother,” Cassian piped up. “Just use mine for now. Once the sun’s up, you’ll be fine.”

Jyn began to protest – Cassian wore his field jacket, complete with captain’s insignia, this morning, and Jyn did not need rebels to see her sporting officer’s clothes first thing in the morning – but Cassian had already removed the jacket, holding it out to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jyn could see Bodhi, eyes wide, his spoon forgotten halfway to his mouth, staring as if favorite holofilm had reached a dramatic moment.

“Really, Cassian, I’m fine,” Jyn tried to reassure him, but he seemed insistent.

Cassian leaned closer, laying the jacket over her shoulders. Jyn, already facing him, didn’t move as his face inched closer to hers. Jyn could feel Cassian’s words on her skin as he whispered, “Wear the jacket, Jyn. It’ll make me feel better.”

Jyn desperately tried to remind her flaming cheeks that they were in the middle of a crowded mess hall, that Bodhi and Chirrut and Baze and, worst of all, _Kaytu_ sat within a few feet. Of course, that was before Cassian added a small, “Please?” to his words and Jyn gave up all hope of controlling her reaction.

Nodding, Jyn slipped her arms into the jacket. It swam over her shoulders, far too large, but the leather still held Cassian’s body heat, warming Jyn instantly. Try as she might, Jyn couldn’t help but inhale the overwhelming musky scent of _Cassian_ engrained into the jacket. She felt _home._

“Thank you,” she told him, gracing him with her first smile of the day.

“It looks better on you anyway,” Cassian grinned back.

Kaytu’s eyes swiveled between the pair for a moment before turning to Bodhi. In a voice coated with disdain, the droid asked, “Is this what humans refer to as _flirting_? If so, I do not approve.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Pinky promise these aren't finished... Just on a temporary hiatus :) In the meantime, expect some other fics to start popping up!


End file.
